bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Bart7456
Stworzyłbyś swoją strone?.--Aritika,Władca Gurratti A w sprawię Mata Nuiego z tą nieudaną edycją,to może byś poprawił?--Aritika,Władca Gurratti Jeśli chcesz żebym miał strone użytkownika to niech któryś z administratorów usunie ten nowy edytor stron bo jest kompletnie skomplikowany Wiem ,że jest zkomplikowany,ale ja umiem nim się posługiwać,mogę ci pomuc!--Matuśek 09:36, paź 10, 2009 (UTC) Dobra więc tak zacznijmy od szablonu.Chciałbym na swojej stronie mieć Szablon toa wyszukałem nacisnełem wstaw potem zamknij i nic nie było.--bart7456 Coś może i ja poradzę!Ten co nie ma czasu 09:46, paź 10, 2009 (UTC) Zrobiłem ci szablon. Mogę ci tez popoprawiać, zrobić kolorową stronę i statystyki. Mogę zrobić też inne rzeczy. D.O.M.I. nick 19:13, lis 9, 2009 (UTC) ja też,a nadodatek moge nauczyć tego wszystkiego ciebie xD--Aritika władca Guratti 14:46, lis 10, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki xd.Władca Cienia i Światła Chciałbyś Podpis Przywódca DH Tu gadamy No jasne--Władca Cienia i Światła 19:23 11 lis 2009 Może byś nie spamował, tak jak na Bio-Masters? -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 19:16, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) Jak mogę spamować skoro jestem zablokowany--Bart7456 15:13, lis 12, 2009 (UTC) Niby kto cię zablokował?--DARNOK 2 15:17, lis 12, 2009 (UTC) Kost3x--Bart7456 15:21, lis 12, 2009 (UTC) Ale nie zrozumiałeś-chodzi o to żebyś tu nie spamował.--DARNOK 2 16:48, lis 12, 2009 (UTC) Ok to prezent dla Ciebie Bart – Wielka Istota Przemowy Tylko pamiętaj nie pisz takich artykułów typu Miecz Skralla. Przywódca DH Tu gadamy ja mam extra podpis na wiki Amaka ale ma wady więc go nieużywam bo zmniejsza ccionke!!Mósze nad nim popracować i zobaczycie go exxxxtttrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaa-i zajme się prodókowaniem podpisów!!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:11, lis 12, 2009 (UTC) Nie chcę spamować ale daj mi link na wikię Amaka Przywódca DH Tu gadamy http://http//pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna--Bart7456 11:29, lis 13, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki podoba się podpis czy zrobić inny Przywódca DH Tu gadamy Fajny podpis! i wejdźcie też na tę wikię. Ona tez jest moja i mati jest na niej drugim adminem. http://pl.bionicleproject.wikia.com/wiki/Bionicle_Project_Wiki Toa Amak 16:34, lis 13, 2009 (UTC) Jak się wstawia kolor na całą strone np.takie jak ma Matuśek--Bart7456 19:29, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) A jaki kolor ci zrobić??? Toa Amak 15:54, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Zielony--Bart7456 15:55, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Ej mam kasę,mogę jutro kupić Thornatusa,ale dzisiaj dostałem Kaxiuma.Czy kupić jutro Thornatusa?Odpowiedz!--DARNOK 2 16:45, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Najlepiej to jeszcze zbieraj i kup Skopio XV-1--Bart7456 16:49, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Skopio dostanę na Gwiazdkę :-P--DARNOK 2 16:50, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Na gwiadke to sobie zarzycz toa mata nui'a--Bart7456 16:59, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) On mi się nie podoba.(a Thornatus tak.)--DARNOK 2 17:01, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) No to kup thornatusa--Bart7456 17:02, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Dobra,spytam się rodziców.--DARNOK 2 17:06, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Żyjesz jeszcze? Długo się nie odzywasz!:)StarożytnyWładca 13:37, gru 11, 2009 (UTC) Ej,masz fajne opowieści:możesz zajrzeć na moją wikę i tam je wklejić.Jak oczywiście uwarzasz xD.--Aritika władca Guratti 18:37, gru 14, 2009 (UTC) Link: Nasze Opowieści Wiki! Wstawie wtedy gdy już wartor zniszczy Mitaraxa(przywódcy makuty)--Bart7456 14:26, gru 15, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki,wielkie dzięki,pssyt jak ci sie podobają to dalsze części i nowe opowieści na mojej wiki.Przestałęm tutaj pisać bo nooo... jakoś tak wyszło ,że tam pisze!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:58, gru 18, 2009 (UTC) ty też masz extra opowieści xD Jaki?--Aritika władca Guratti 14:36, gru 18, 2009 (UTC) Może powinieneś nieco obniżyć statystyki twojej postaci. Jeśli jest za mocna odbiera jej to realizm.- The New Lewa, the air is back To szantaż-żartuję!Dobra ale możę ,żeby było to bardziej realistyczne- twoje postacie zamienią sie w Glatorianów ale będą szukali gdzie zamieszkać i schronić się i przybędą do Gurratti co?--Aritika władca Guratti 08:16, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) He,he,he,he,he xD,Dx(to to niewiem co xD).Extra pomysł!--Aritika władca Guratti 10:27, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) no!Całkiem całkiem fajne xD. Pssyt miałeś kiefyś doczynienia z masą drewnianą?--Aritika władca Guratti 11:37, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) Bom,ja chceć robić bionicle z masy drewnej-kupie ją i zrobię testy jak tak to superancko i polece wszystkim!--Aritika władca Guratti 10:21, gru 20, 2009 (UTC) Też tak myślę ale modalina później zrobi się krócha a części będzą kruszyły się przy łączeniu!A Masa drewniana po wyschnięciu przypomina drewno!--Aritika władca Guratti 10:49, gru 20, 2009 (UTC) Chodzi oto ,że on był stworzony od wielkich istot brał udział w wojnie o płynne protedermist,chodziło ,że kiedyś pojawił sę na jego planecie Gurcio!!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:26, gru 23, 2009 (UTC) Aritika stworzył plemię Gurratti bo wszyscy jego mnieszkańcy oprucz:Tryny i paru innych gości ,pochodzą z plemienia magmy,a miało być ,że Wartor(czy tam jak) przybędzie do tego miasta i będzie tam ,żył jako ktoś tam,ale jak będe pisał kroniki gurratti to to wspone!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:30, gru 23, 2009 (UTC) xDAritika władca Guratti 12:08, sty 21, 2010 (UTC)